Zippers
by Kufufufufu
Summary: Zexion comes across Demyx in the common room. First fanfiction! Zemyx if you take the hint! Written on an empty stomach!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and am not making any money off this work. Thank you! :)

Warnings: Horribly-fanon!Demyx, uke!Zexion, complete and utter drabble! Enjoy this thing I wrote during the horrors of three years advanced Geometry before lunch!

**ZIPPERS**

"Ziiiip. Unzip. Ziiiiip. Unzip. Ziiiiip. Unzip," Number IX, Demyx said to himself in the middle of the common room in the Castle That Never Was, dumbly pulling the zipper on his cloak up and down. Dumbly focused on his own activity, he failed to notice the growing, dark aura building from behind him.  
"Nine! What are you doing?" snapped a certain schemer who had happened to walk by on his rounds of the least physical chore possible, room checks. When he had come across the other just sitting there acting as if he had all the time in the world when everybody else was trying damn hard to make Kingdom Hearts, needless to say, he wasn't pleased in the slightest. So he did what first came to mind, smacking him sharply on the back of the head.

_Not much of one for violence, but if I'm lucky it might knock just a bit of sense into that head of his. _

"Owwwww... What was that for, Zexy!? I thought we were friends!" Demyx whined while rubbing sorely at the pain growing in his head. Looking up, he noticed a very faint blush on the other Nobody's features, looking very out of place with his silver-periwinkle hair and fair complexion.

"You… can't just sit here while everybody else is working so hard! Don't you wish to achieve our goal of retrieving our hearts? And really _feel_ again?! Not just these make-shift emotions you seem to find real?"Zexion practically growled out, reiterating the entire point for what must have been the third time that week.

"Aww, don't be so high-strung! Loosen up for a little bit and take that rod out of your ass!" Demyx exclaimed, his words slurring together and rolling off his tongue as if he'd been drinking.

"There will be no 'loosening up' while I'm still in this castle and you better commit it to memory," the bookworm replied, quoting a certain redhead's catchphrase, "So you better get back to work and do something before Superior turns you into a D-D… Wh-Wha-What are you doing!? he sputtered out, barely managing to hold his ever-present air of indifference.

"I'm going to follow the order I _know _you were about to give me. And if I want to stay focused, I'll have to get rid of my source of entertainment, right?"

"Er, well, yes, I suppose-"

He was almost instantaneously cut off by Demyx's continuation of his earlier sentence. "And right now the Organization cloak was being lots of fun! No, seriously, you should hear the rhythm the zipper makes when you pull it up and down just right!" he said before getting back on track several minutes after going on a rant about the advantages of sitars. "Oh, yeah, well, point is that the cloak was distracting me and if I have to get back on track to please my _friend_, then it has to go!"

The older Nobody seemed quite proud of himself for his poor excuse of deductive reasoning. By the time Zexion had thought thoroughly through each of his words, Demyx was standing there in only his jeans and white wife beater.

Zexion opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted again by the smiling mouth of Demyx's.

His hands were inching closer to the zipper of his pants. "Ziiiiip. Unzip. Ziiiiip. Unzip. Ziiiip. Unzip."

Before Zexion had enough reaction time to forge a plan to get out fast, Demyx grinned cheekily and muttered, "Oh, you don't even have to tell me! I'm already on it!"

With that, down came the pants, and it turns out, he didn't have the courtesy to wear boxers or anything else underneath.  
And although Zexion would never admit it later, he gaped. His jaw dropped straight down to the floor and at just the right moment, Axel came in, exhausted and ready to relax from his mission.  
_My, my, this was awkward. Well, for Zexion it was at least, the redhead and blonde both had grins that could stretch from coast to coast.  
_"Well, I better get going about now. You know, to catch up on sleep and all," Axel said, "And you're going to tell me everything later, Demyx." Winking, he left the room and went down the long, white hallway to his bedroom.  
_… And now that they were alone, Demyx was getting closer and closer. Zexion, never having enough brawn to go with his brain, wasn't able to get out of the room fast enough and ended up cornered._

---------------------------------PAGE BREAK! :D -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zexion. Xemnas would like to speak with you. It sounded important, better get there fast," Xaldin informed the young male, quite comfortable just sitting there with his trusty lexicon.  
Reluctantly getting up from his comfortable position on the couch and scuttling down the hall, Zexion arrived at the door to his Superior's office. The door was swung open and he stepped in, a slight limp evident in his walk.  
"Is there something my skills are needed for? A mission perhaps?"  
"No, nothing like that for now. It was, however, brought to my attention that you were the last one to talk to Number IX this morning," he paused then continued a moment later," Now he has been spotted running around the second floor in only his boxers."  
_It was hard enough getting him to put those things back on.  
_"Would you happen to know why, Number IV?"  
A long pause followed.  
"Why, no, sir, I have no idea why he would be doing that. Ask Axel, he probably does, the little gossip," he responded, twirling a stray piece of hair between two fingers as if to show that he didn't care about the topic at hand.  
"Okay, find the pyro and send him in. That'll be all."

FIN.

---------AN: I know, it probably sucked but being bored in math sure passes time! This reminds me, I still have homework… Comment please!


End file.
